Slytherin Twin
by oceans-of-light
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds she is adopted and that she has a twin in Slytherin and that her new family is perhaps one of the darkest families that there is. Betrayal, cruelty and hurt is abundant when you live with Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **

**A/N: this is DL's story and Tomm had nothing to do with it! HA.**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger groaned and rolled over in her bed. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life. She had had learned that her parents, the ones who had raised her, weren't her parents.

She had been adopted. Her name wasn't Granger, it was Blake. Hermione Blake. She hated it. And worst of all, there was a girl at Hogwarts named Henrietta Blake. She had the same birthday as Hermione. They had to be twins. But they didn't look anything alike.

_You are a fraternal twin. And not our daughter._ That is what her "mother" had said. That she would have to go back to her family. Her real family. The ones who had not wanted twin daughters, the ones who had sent her away when she was born.

She didn't want to meet these Blakes. Hermione knew that they were called Dustin and Luella Blake. Her twin was Henrietta and a younger brother was Ives.

Even she knew that they were a notorious Slytherin family. Hermione knew that Henrietta was one of the best friends of Pansy Parkinson. And that she was Draco's current girlfriend. A small surge of jealously ran through her.

She didn't want to go and meet this people. Hermione knew their history. Ives was in his fourth year; Henrietta was in her sixth, along with Hermione.

Dustin and Luella are best friends with the Malfoy family. To be friends with them, you have to be pureblood. So that means that Hermione must be pureblood as well.

The thought sickened her. What would Harry and Ron think? Would they hate her for being a twin with a Slytherin?

Hermione's thoughts ran wild until she finally got the urge to get up. She was hungry. It had been about a day since she had last had eaten.

Tomorrow was the day Hogwarts letters would be arriving. She knew that after the letters arrived, her "parents" wanted her out. Anyways, later today, she had to go and have a meeting with the Blake family.

Hermione knew one thing. She would not get along with Henrietta. She hated her as much as she hated Pansy. And she hated Pansy to death.

Hermione rolled over her bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

'Ouch.' The stupidity of her falling made her laugh.

She hadn't laughed for a long time. The memories of the Ministry of Magic were still painful.

Sighing, Hermione dressed. She wanted to at least look presentable. But it would be hopeless. After all, wasn't she a Gryffindor? She slipped into a comfy long red sweater and then put on jeans.

Then she changed her mind. She was wearing red, the color of Gryffindor. She sighed and took off the sweater and put on the only green shirt she had. Then she put the sweater back on.

Hermione didn't eat a lot of breakfast. She ate a little, but didn't speak with her 'parents'.

Jane Granger tried to start a conversation, but a look from her husband silenced her.

Hermione finished eating and then left for the door.

'I'm going to see the Blakes. I'll be back.'

Hermione headed out the door before they said anything. In her hand she clutched a piece of paper with the address in it.

_1800 Hogsmeade Lane_

That was where they lived? Right in Hogsmeade? She knew that they lived out of the area where most students visited, but they lived in the wizarding section of the area.

Hermione quickly took her bus pass out and waited for a bus to come. It came and she headed for the King's Cross station. She arrived there and rushed to platform 9 ¾. A train was leaving in twenty minutes for Hogsmeade.

She quickly claimed a seat on a bench. Hermione didn't notice who she sat down beside.

'Well, well, don't you love sitting next to me? ' drawled a familiar voice.

Hermione groaned. She turned her head to the side. There was Draco Malfoy, sitting there as if he owned the bench.

'Malfoy, what are you doing here?'

'Not very nice are we? Well, Granger, what I am doing here is none of your business. And why are you here?'

'That is also none of your business,' Hermione growled.

'Whatever,' Malfoy said.

After a few minutes, Malfoy continued.

'Actually, I have been hearing a rumor. A nasty rumor, indeed.'

'What is it?' Hermione's heart was thumping. Henrietta was his girlfriend after all.

'I have heard stories. Interesting stories.'

'Oh, get on with it.'

'Alright. Henrietta Blake, you know my girlfriend has said that she found out recently that she has a twin sister. That would make her twin sister a pureblood. And she knows the name.'

'Really?' Hermione was playing for time, waiting for the train to arrive. 'Who is it?

'Why I believe that you know. Why else would you be going to Hogsmeade?'

'Who said I am going to Hogsmeade?'

Malfoy sighed and pointed to a flashing sign.

_Hogsmeade Train: 10.00_

'That is the only train running today.'

'Oh.'

Hermione and Malfoy lapsed into silence.

'Are you going to be there as well?' asked Hermione. 'At the Blakes?'

Malfoy shrugged. 'I may. Henrietta and I have a date at the Three Broomsticks after.'

Another long silence followed.

Then the loud train whistle came from the station.

Hermione jumped.

'Scared of trains?'

'Shut up.'

Hermione grabbed her purse and ran to find a carriage.

She found an empty one, but to her unfortunate luck, Malfoy also joined her in the carriage.

'To bad there are no other carriages left. I'll have to sit with you, mudblood.'

Something in Hermione's mind finally cracked.

'You idiot! I am not a mudblood! You know perfectly well that my family is the Blakes. That I was adopted. But you still call me a mudblood! My blood is as pure as yours. SO, just shut up.'

Malfoy leaned back on the bench, his usual smirk in place on his pale face.

'I have to say that I am impressed. That sounded exactly like Henrietta. You really are her twin. But, I have to tell you that she got the looks.'

Hermione scowled, but turned her head to see the compartment door opening again. Her heart immediately lifted to see the two redheaded people standing in the doorway, both with questioning stares on their faces.

'Fred! George! I am so happy to see you!'

'Well, I am not,' said Malfoy. He stood and left the carriage. Fred and George pretended to bow for him to leave.

'Likewise, Hermione,' said Fred, once Malfoy was out of earshot. 'We could hear you and Malfoy here having quite the yelling match.'

'Well, actually Hermione you were the one who was doing the yelling, I think,' George corrected.

'What's this we hear, um, Hermione, about you not being muggle born?'

'What is this about the Blakes?'

'What's this about being a pureblood?'

'Adopted?'

Hermione smiled weakly. 'I'll tell you all everything, if promise not to breathe a word to Ron or Harry. Or even Ginny.'

Fred and George looked disappointed, but nodded.

'Alright.'

'Good. But first, why are you going to Hogsmeade?'

'Our business," said the twins at the same time. 'No more stalling.'

'Fine,' Hermione breathed. She told them everything, about her adopted parents, the Blakes, Henrietta, and the Slytherin heritage of the family.

George and Fred were shocked. 'This is crazy,' said Fred at last.

Hermione groaned. She had been expecting this.

'You promised you wouldn't tell. I have to be the ones to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny this. Especially Ron and Harry.'

'But twins with a _Slytherin_!'

'I mean we are twins, but at least we are in the same house.'

'I know,' Hermione said wearily. 'And Slytherins are the worst.' She breathed heavily. Then she relayed some of their history.

'Dustin and Luella Blake, you know my parents, they were … Death Eaters.'

Fred and George took a step back.

'Death Eaters?'

'Yes.' Before Hermione said anything else, the train came to a stop and Hermione jumped.

_I guess I really am afraid of trains, _she thought bitterly.

'See you guys later,' Hermione said, before rushing out the door.

She stood breathing outside the train as it pulled away. Only a handful of people had gotten off at this stop. It was far away from Hogsmeade Station, but the residential area of Hogsmeade was a long way from the town. Hermione thought this odd.

Among the people that got off the train, Draco Malfoy was one of them.

Hermione swiftly left the train station. She headed down one of the old streets and swiftly looked left and right, scanning the houses.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, Hermione found house _1800._

She breathed deeply, her heart beating fast; she went up the big stone steps. The old house was made entirely of stone. On the knocker was the obvious Blake Family Crest. A dark sword entwined with the letter 'B' and clutching the sword was a, black as night, wolf.

Hermione gulped. She knocked on the door, but she didn't use the knocker. It was such a small pathetic knock sound.

A few seconds later, a voice behind her made her jump.

'Granger, you have to knock with the knocker to get them to answer,' sai the voice of Draco Malfoy. He pushed past Hermione and knocked heavily on the door. A loud resounding sound came.

Only a few moments later a grim looking house-elf answered the door.

It registered Malfoy immediately.

''Ello, Master Malfoy. Miss 'Enrietta is with 'er parents. Who is yeh guest?' From the obvious high voice the elf was a girl. She was peering at Hermione curiously.

She interrupted Malfoy before he got a chance to speak.

'Yeh's guest looks something awful like Miss 'Enrietta.'

'Morning, Moonlight,' said Malfoy easily. When he didn't continue, Hermione spoke up.

'My name's Hermione. I have an appointment with Mr and Mrs Blake.'

Moonlight looked at her curiously again, but shrugged and let them in. Hermione was instantly stunned into silence. This house had black and white marble almost every where and all of the doors were a dark oak. Hermione loved the house on sight.

'Master Malfoy, yeh can go to the waiting room. Miss, come with Moonlight.' Moonlight led the way up a few flights of stairs.

Hermione was thoroughly fed up with steps when they finally reached the room.

'Wait 'ere. Moonlight will announce yeh.'

Hermione stood silently waiting for Moonlight to return. She had disappeared into the room through a door.

A few seconds later she returned and pushed Hermione in through the door.

Hermione took in the people staring at her before she registered anything else.

A middle aged man was sitting down on a red leather chair. He had dark hair, but the same eyes as Hermione. The woman next to him, in a dark purple leather chair, cast an angry look at Hermione through her bright blue eyes. She had the exact same hair color as Hermione, expect hers was perfectly straight.

A younger boy sitting in front of his parents had dark, dark hair and stunningly blue eyes. He was wearing an obvious smirk on his tanned face.

And last was standing next to her mother, was a girl who looked a lot like Hermione. Of course this girl's hair was straight as well as their mothers, and she had black streaks in it. She had the exact same eyes as Hermione, but they had an evil gleam to them. This girl had the perfect aura of someone who was a Slytherin.

'Well, well, who is this?' the girl sneered viciously at Hermione. Hermione was taken aback at this outward show of cruelty. She couldn't help wondering, what would have happened, if she had been raised with them?

The woman stood.

'I am Mrs Luella Blake. I suppose that you are to call me 'mother'. This is my husband, Dustin, your 'father', your brother Ives and your sister Henrietta.'

Luella pointed out Hermione's family members. Henrietta obviously didn't want to be here longer then necessary.

'Mother, Father, please excuse me but I have to go out with Draco,' Henrietta sneered at Hermione.

Dustin stood. 'No. Henrietta, you will stay until we have gotten to know Hermione. Moonlight, tell Master Malfoy that Henrietta will see him at Hogwarts.'

Henrietta looked furious, but she bit her tongue. She angrily stormed to a green seat and sat down. Her eyes flashed as they roamed over Hermione. Hermione shuddered. Henrietta was a pure evil witch, she knew it.

Dustin sat down again breathing heavily. The fight with Henrietta must have already happened.

There was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by Ives yawning loudly.

'Can we get on with it please? I mean I have something to do.'

Luella came out of a trance it seemed and then looked sharply at her husband.

'Dustin, once Hermione is settled, I must speak with you.'

She looked suddenly very worried. Dustin immediately sensed danger and nodded his head swiftly.

'Well, Hermione, you can apparate back to your house with me later today and we will get your things. Henrietta can show you your room.'

Dustin rose and wheeled Luella out of the room. Ives stood as well and immediately left.

Henrietta was looking at Hermione. Now that Hermione got a good look at Henrietta, she saw that they did look an awful lot alike. They had the same face shape, the same nose and the same eyes. But Henrietta's eyes had a pure evil look to them and her hair was also the same color as Hermione, if you didn't count her dark streaks in them.

Henrietta wrinkled her nose. She sighed and then led Hermione to a room on the fourth floor.

Hermione opened the door and almost fell over. This was a huge room! She loved it on sight. Henrietta and Hermione both looked happily at the room.

'I wish my room was like this,' said Henrietta wistfully.

'Isn't it?'

'Yes, but I like yours better. But I guess that you should get this room, cause you are a stinking _Gryffindor_ and their dorms can be no where as good as the Slytherins are.'

Hermione scowled. 'Henrietta, I am not going to let my being in Gryffindor give you an excuse to hate me. Since your parents sent me out when I was a baby, what good does it do to me? If I was raised with you, would I still be a Gryffindor or would I be a Slytherin?'

Henrietta shrugged, obviously uninterested.

'So? I am a Slytherin. But I have to admit, it would have been fun having a twin sister with me in Slytherin.'

A loud sobbing came up through the floor, interrupting Henrietta.

She narrowed her eyes, but then they came alive with a malicious light.

'Granger, come on, we can spy on Mother and Father.'

'My name is not Granger!'

'Whatever. What should I call you? And please don't say Hermione!'

'Hermione. You should call me Hermione.'

Henrietta shook her head. 'Damn Gryffindors. C'mon, let's spy on them. Father never wants to hurry through things. And I noticed he was rubbing his arm. I can't wait till I turn 17!'

Hermione looked sharply at Henrietta.

'Alright. But I am not getting in trouble my first day here!'

Henrietta quickly led Hermione out of her room and down a flight of stairs.

'Hermione, we have to remain hidden. I can't cast that invisibility spell Flitwick taught us. You can, I know. Draco was furious when you beat him. He came in second on the test, you know.'

Hermione smirked. She quickly became invisible along with Henrietta. They snuck into the room they were standing in front of.

Luella was lying on a couch, Dustin was pacing furiously.

'Lu, we can't hide this for long! We must return to him! It is the only way!'

'Dustin, we cannot. Hermione is new! And she is friends with that Potter! No way will she ever even think of joining him. Henrietta will though. As will Ives. But Hermione will not. Just think about it! She is one of the best friends with Potter!'

Dustin thought for a long time.

'We should have never given Hermione away. We should have kept her, kept her with us, so she _would_ join him!'

'I know. But we must do something. Hermione will join the Dark Lord. We have to make her.'

Hermione watching and listening felt her heart skip a beat.

Make her join him? Voldemort! No. Never would she do that. She would not betray Harry and Ron.

The conversation was still in heat.

'Lu, I have an idea.'

**A/N: I hope you like it! the next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope you like! It was so surprising, I updated this in the morning and at about four I already had reviews! That may not sound like a lot, but for me, it's a lot!**

**A/N: oh yeah, this takes place right after fifth year. So they are all going into their sixth year! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fictions????**

Chapter Two

Hermione began to sweat. What would they make her do?

Henrietta looked at her odd.

'You are best friends with Potter?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Yeah with Ron too.'

'Oh. We Slytherin always thought that you were dating both of them. It was very far fetched since you look like you.'

Hermione scowled. 'Henrietta, I am your twin remember!'

'So? I obviously got the looks.'

'Yeah I got the brains!'

They argued but then Dustin interrupted them.

'Luella, please listen!'

'No, Dust! Hermione will never –'

'Luella. I said I have an idea. Just listen.'

Luella sighed and nodded her head.

'Alright. We could tell Hermione that Potter is just using her for her brains. Henrietta has said that she is the smartest person in their year.'

'But if she is that smart shouldn't she figure that out?'

'Maybe,' said Dustin, looking crestfallen. 'But the Dark Lord may be able to change her mind, with a bit of _persuasion_.'

'Huh?'

'The Imperious Curse! And once she has the Dark Mark, she will be bound as a Death Eater!' Dustin said, excited.

'She will do everything to betray him!' said Luella angrily. 'It will never work!'

'We'll keep her under the Imperious Curse then!'

'She's in Gryffindor!'

'No wait. That is perfect. She is best friends with Potter; she could be a spy for us. We have Snape, but remember the Dark Lord is suspicious.'

'What about Draco Malfoy?'

'He is not in Gryffindor. Trust me, Lu. This will work.'

There was a rustling of chairs and footsteps towards the door. Henrietta grabbed Hermione and they both ran as if the devil was behind them.

Panting, they collapsed on Hermione's bed once they reached her room.

'Hermione … cast a spell … so we don't …look so … tired.'

Hermione nodded. She murmured something and then felt perfectly calm and alert.

'Much better.' And not too soon. The door swung open and there stood Dustin.

'Hermione, we can go to your house now to get your belongings now.'

'Oh, okay,' said Hermione nervously. 'Uh, can Henrietta come?'

Henrietta, who had been smiling, shot Hermione a disgusted look.

'Of course! I am so glad that you two are getting along!' Dustin beamed.

As he left the room, Hermione following him very slowly, Henrietta caught her arm.

'I don't want to go to a Muggle house.'

'No, listen. I think they are taking me to Voldemort! I can't go alone.'

Henrietta shook her head. 'They won't resort to the plan until they have given you a choice. I bet they want you to become accustomed to being part of a Death Eater family. And they won't even let me join yet.'

'I won't.'

Henrietta smirked. 'Trust me you will.'

They walked down to the main hall.

Dustin was waiting by the door. 'Hey, I forgot that you two can't Apparate yet. So I'll guess we'll take the train.'

Walking out the door, Hermione stuck beside Henrietta. But once they reached the train station, she squealed, because standing on the train platform was none other then –

'Draco! I am so happy to see you!'

He turned and waved. 'Hey. Where are you going?'

'To Hermione's house.'

Draco smirked. 'A Muggles?'

'Trust me, darling, I didn't want to go,' Henrietta ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Dustin nodded his head in acknowledgement.

'Hello, Draco.'

'Morning, Mr Blake.' Draco did not greet Hermione, but nodded his head in her direction.

Hermione rolled her eyes and they waited in silence for the train.

When it came, they all boarded it. They all chose the same compartment. Hermione thought this was her worst nightmare. Trapped in a compartment with two Slytherins and a Death Eater. She hoped that Fred and George would come back.

The train ride went fast and they got off one stop early. Hermione purposely told them this so that Henrietta would stop cooing over Draco.

It was a long walk and when they finally arrived, Henrietta was huffing and puffing.

'Aw, Dad, couldn't I have stayed at home?'

'No. Hermione wanted you here. So co-operate.'

They headed to the door. Hermione let them in and the two Blakes stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

'Mom? Dad?' It's me Hermione!'

Henrietta elbowed her dad. 'I am so glad I wasn't the one you sent away.'

An older woman with gray hair appeared from the kitchen. 'Ah, Hermione. Are you here to get your stuff?'

'Yes.'

There was an awkward silence. 'Oh, yeah. This is my dad, Dustin Blake and my sister, Henrietta.'

Mrs Granger nodded. 'I can see that. How are you, Mr Blake?' she extended a hand to shake. Mr Blake gave it an evil look.

'Fine, thanks,' he said, not shaking her hand.

'And Henrietta, nice to meet you.'

Henrietta was silent, gaping at the Muggle house.

'Hermione, get your stuff. I want to go,' said Henrietta. She cast Mrs Granger a scathing look. Mrs Granger's smile faltered and faded away.

'Well then. Hermione your things are all ready.'

'Thanks.' Hermione quickly grabbed her things from her room and then headed back to the main hall.

'Well, goodbye, dear,' said Mrs Granger. She gave Hermione a quick hug. 'Keep in touch.'

Hermione nodded. She was not partially sad about leaving, but still the thought of being forced into becoming a Death Eater was terrifying.

They all left. Hermione was pulling her Hogwarts trunk, Henrietta was carrying three bags filled with belongings such as a music box and some pictures. Dustin was carrying three suitcases.

'Dad, can you please transfigure these really light?' whined Henrietta.

'I could. But why don't I Apparate these back to our house? Then I can side-along-Apparate with you.'

They agreed and then Dustin disappeared with the suitcases. He reappeared several minutes later and took Hermione's trunk. Then he took the three bags from Henrietta.

Finally he came back for them. Henrietta begged to go first and so he took her back.

While they were gone, Hermione stared around at her old neighborhood. There were the old neighbors who always had loud parties, the three cat ladies and the couple who ran a day care.

Once her father returned, they Apparated back home.

Hermione went to her room and then _collapsed_ on her bed. She sighed and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hermione woke to a bright sunshine. The green silk curtains had been opened, illuminating the room.

Hermione got up, dressed and went down to breakfast.

She got lost, twice, but finally found her way to the dining room. Luella, Dustin, Ives and Henrietta were all eating and having a serious conversation. They broke off as Hermione entered the room.

She sat down next to Luella and immediately a tray of food was placed before her.

'So, Hermione, dear, how was your night?' asked Luella.

'Fine, thanks,' Hermione said.

'That's good. You'll love it here.'

Ives snorted. 'She is a _Gryffindor. _Why should she like it? This is totally a Slytherin house.'

'Ives, do not talk to your sister like that.'

'I can't believe she is my sister. She and Henrietta don't look anything alike. And besides, a sister of mine would never befriend Potter or that Weasley.'

Hermione silently agreed. No Slytherin would have every befriended them.

Dustin cleared his throat. 'Actually, Hermione, since tomorrow is the last day of break before school starts, we were thinking that we would take you to Diagon Alley.'

'Oh, I already have all my things.'

'Well, you need an owl. Henrietta has Maya, and Ives has Mercury. You should get one.'

Hermione brightened. 'Alright!'

So later that day, Hermione and Luella left for Diagon Alley. They reached Eeylops Owl Emporium and Luella bought Hermione a gray owl. She named her Pearl.

As they were leaving, Hermione accidentally crashed into someone.

'Sorry,' she muttered. She continued down the street with Luella, but a voice called her back.

'Hermione!'

She turned and saw Ginny Weasley running towards her.

'Oh, Ginny, I didn't see you.'

But Ginny wasn't listening. 'What are you doing with _her_?' she pointed at Luella.

'A friend of yours, Hermione?' sneered Luella. 'I would have hoped that you would choose a better candidate for your friendship.'

Ginny scowled. Hermione wheeled Luella around. 'She is one of my closet friends. I haven't seen her all summer. I'll meet you later at the Leaky Cauldron.'

Luella shrugged and walked off.

Ginny was still gaping at Luella's back.

'What in the world was that about? Why is she with you? Explain.'

'I will,' Hermione promised, 'but, is Ron here with you?'

'No. He is at home. He said he invited you to come and stay too, because Harry is there, but you didn't answer.'

'Oh, yeah. I couldn't come, my parents wouldn't let me.'

Ginny taped her foot impatiently. 'Explain about Blake.'

Hermione sighed and told Ginny everything. Ginny was open mouthed at the end of it.

'Twins with a Slythern?'

Hermione laughed. 'That's exactly what Fred and George said.'

'You told Fred and George, but not me?'

'I ran in to them when I was going to Hogsmeade and they demanded to know why I was going.'

Ginny was still gaping, but she shrugged. 'OK. Look, I have to go; mum will want to know where I am. See you tomorrow on the train.'

'OK, see you. But Ginny, don't tell Harry and Ron yet. I have to.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Kay.'

Hermione waved and then ran to the Leaky Cauldron. Meeting Luella there, they went home.

As Hermione slept that night, a terrible dream came to her.

_A man was kneeling on the cold floor. 'My lord, our daughter has returned to us.'_

'_Good. Make sure she joins me,' said a high cold voice._

'_But, my lord. She is a best friend of Harry Potter.'_

'_What!? That is terrible.' the voice thought for a moment. 'Use the Imperious curse.'_

**A/N: hope you like it! It took me a long while to get it on paper, so the next one may be a few days or a week. and if you are reading this, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****since some of my reviewers commented on how it wouldn't work if Hermione was simply controlled using the Imperious Curse, which I agree with, I have changed a lot of my story line, which is why it's taken me so long to update and also because of tons of work that I've had to do. I will keep the2nd chapter the same as it was, because I have decided another direction to go with this story. So bear with me! Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Three

Hermione woke screaming at the top of her lungs. Dustin and Luella ran in almost immediately. Hermione felt relieved as Dustin came in. He couldn't have just come from Voldemort. It was just her imagination.

_That was stupid_, thought Hermione. _I can't be visited in my mind. Only Harry has a connection with Voldemort. _

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Luella. She didn't look concerned but Hermione nodded.

"It was just a bad dream," said Hermione. Luella and Dustin nodded and headed out of the room. Hermione couldn't sleep. Not in this room anyway. It had been hard enough to fall asleep without her soft bed. Her room was dull, not decorated in the Gryffindor colours like at home. Here it was all silver with the odd emerald green hanging around the wall.

Hermione decided she couldn't stand another second in this room. Getting up, she stretched. She pulled out a set of Muggle clothes from her suitcase and put them on, not caring that Luella and Dustin would probably freak.

"Hermione," said Henrietta, who had appeared in the doorway. Hermione jumped a little bit and turned to face Henrietta. "It's breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Hermione admitted. She followed Henrietta down to the dining room where the Blakes were all seated.

Ives snorted as Hermione came in. "You know we are a wizard family, right?" said Ives. "We don't wear Muggle clothes around here, Granger."

"Ives, don't speak to your sister like that," said Luella, but she was looking at Hermione's clothes with raised eyebrows.

"She isn't my sister," snapped Ives. "She would have been if you had hadn't sent her away. But now she's a Gryffindor. And I've seen her at school," added Ives, an evil gleam in his eyes. "She hangs around with _Potter_," he spat the name, "and that blood traitor Weasley. She was part of the ones at the Ministry in June, remember Father? Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood and her. They're the reason that the Dark Lord is out in the open again!" With that Ives threw down his spoon and marched out of the dining room, slamming into Henrietta on his way out.

There was a very awkward silence. Hermione was still standing by the door with Henrietta who was rubbing her sore shoulder muttering to herself.

Dustin cleared his throat and said, "Girls, sit down and have something to eat. Just ignore Ives; I'll talk to him later."

Hermione sat silently beside Luella. She didn't eat anything, her appetite was gone. Luella and Dustin were exchanging looks and they sighed in sync.

"After you eat, go and make sure you have everything for Hogwarts tomorrow. Then we're going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Ok," said Hermione. "Uh, Luella? Do we take the train to Hogwarts, or do we just walk there?"

"My favourite part of my Hogwarts years was going on the train, so we always have let Henrietta and Ives go on the train. We'll Portkey to King's Cross and then Apparate back here," said Luella, buttering her toast. "And, please, Hermione, you can call me Mother."

Henrietta pretended to gag and Dustin glared at her. "Henrietta, would it kill you to be more polite to your sister?"

Henrietta made a face and muttered to herself.

Hermione was still not hungry and so only sipped her juice. When Luella and Dustin were done, she excused herself to her bedroom.

Hermione hadn't unpacked her stuff from when she came here earlier, so she didn't have to do that now.

Until lunch, Hermione read her History of Magic textbook to get ahead. Although she was the only one in the class who paid any attention, she found the material dead boring, but she'd never tell Harry or Ron that.

A knock on her door made her jump. Luella peered her head in. "Hermione, we're off to lunch. Come," she said, her voice sharp.

Hermione stood and followed her down to the foyer. Henrietta had put on her black cloak and Dustin had put on a dark green. Dustin handed her a cloak similar to Henrietta's and Hermione slipped it on. The soft velvet brushed her skin.

Luella had slipped into an identical cloak to Dustin's.

"Are we going?" asked Henrietta.

"Yes," said Dustin. "Ives is staying here," he added at Hermione's quizzical look. She nodded.

They headed out of the manor. The Three Broomsticks was far away, at the other side of town, so it was a long walk.

Hermione was tired by the time they got there and because she had no breakfast, she was starving.

Madam Rosmerta seated them herself when they arrived. Henrietta and Luella sat beside each other in the both and Hermione was next to Dustin.

"What can I get you today?" she asked.

All of them ordered and then she asked them, "Who's this here?" pointing to Hermione. Luella and Dustin exchanged a look.

"Hermione," said Dustin finally. "She's our younger daughter."

"Oh," said Madam Rosmerta, confused. She turned to Hermione. "Aren't you friends with Harry Potter? I saw your picture in the Daily Prophet the other day. At first I thought it was Miss Henrietta, but then I realized-"

Dustin cut her off. "Can you get us our drinks, please?" he asked politely, but his eyes were like ice. Madam Rosmerta blushed.

"Where's your son today, Madam Blake?" asked Madam Rosmerta when she returned with the drinks, placing them onto the table.

"He's at home," said Luella coldly, sending a death glare at Madam Rosmerta. She shivered and turned away.

Hermione heard her say to one of the waitresses, "I don't know about that Blake family. They seem just too cruel to be real."

The food came soon and they ate in silence. It seemed Henrietta was furious that the attention had been turned to Hermione. She was fuming and Hermione could tell becuase it was exactly how she acted when Ron and Harry, but mostly Ron, bothered her.

After they were done, Dustin dropped seven sickles onto the table and they left.

A few Ministry witches passed them on the way out. Dustin and Luella covered their faces and hurried the twins out.

They walked home in silence. Hermione had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**A/N: ****Read and Review please. Hope you liked it!**** Kind of boring I bet, but it got a few things in order for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally updating! You guys don't even know how sorry I am for not doing it earlier, I really apologize for that. I know, I know I said that I'd put this up before the end of June and I'm so sorry! But I had final exams and yeah. Kind of had to study for those. But anyways, thanks for being so supportive all my beloved readers! K, here's chapter four! And yeah, I think I'm going to write longer chapters so, that's why there might be a bit of a gap. But nothing like seven months or something! If that happens, I personally give you permission to nag me about updating :)**

Chapter Four

Henrietta had stomped off to her room the moment they'd gotten home, so Hermione was forced to make polite conversation with Luella and Dustin.

It was very awkward, even more so because Hermione had never really been alone with either of them. She, drearily, followed them to the parlour when the motioned her too.

Dustin picked up a newspaper and began to scan the headlines while Luella picked up a sketch book and began to sketch.

Hermione sat down on a stiff leather chair and looked around that the room. It was shrouded in a cloak of greyness and it was very dreary. The walls were a dark greenish colour with silver trim. It was much to Slytherin for Hermione.

"So," said Luella after a few moments of silence. "You're in Gryffindor, correct, Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking. As you now know, you are a Blake, and a Blake has never been in Gryffindor before. Perhaps it would be wise to question Dumbledore and see about trading into Slytherin. After all, Henrietta is in Slytherin and it would be a great way for you to get to know each other."

Hermione gaped at her. "Dumbledore would never allow it," she whispered.

Luella shrugged. "I think he will, dear Hermione. The old man is a fool who wants to keep everyone happy. And, as such generous donators to the school, I'm sure that he'll agree to our request."

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked. "Just so you think I'll join Voldemort? Being a Slytherin won't cure me off knowing that Voldemort is evil and cruel. I'll still be Hermione Granger, no matter what my birth certificate says."

"You haven't been Hermione Granger since the day you were born," said Luella coldly. "That may have been your name, but you've always been a Blake. And we will not tolerate any disobedience from you. You'll do as we say."

"Good luck with that," Hermione muttered. She stood up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk. All these stupid colours are making me sick. And what good mother wants to stick her daughter in a place where the colours make her nauseous? You do obviously, but then I guess you aren't a good mother." All Hermione's anger and frustration at the turn her life had taken all came out in one breath.

Hermione stormed out, giggling slightly at the thunderstruck expression on Dustin and Luella's face. But honestly. They were pissing her off.

She shoved open the front door and crashed right into the chest of someone outside. "Sorry," she muttered, trying to get past him on her way down the steps.

The person chuckled and held her tight. Hermione groaned. Of all the people to run into. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Why, nothing with you," he said lightly. "I'm here to meet Henrietta."

"Of course," Hermione muttered. "Now, can you let me go?" she said pointedly, looking down at his arms around her. "You don't want Henrietta getting jealous do you?"

Draco darkened and pushed Hermione away from him. Stumbling slightly, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued down the steps.

"I hope," said Draco, sneering, "that us running into each other shan't continue at Hogwarts. It's bad for my reputation, you know."

Hermione blushed and stomped down the gravel pathway to the street. Her fury at Luella and Dustin was slowly diminishing for now she was furious at Draco.

She was muttering to herself about Draco when she heard her name being called. Ives was running down the street after her. Surprised, Hermione stopped.

"Ives?" she said surprised. "What do you want?"

His eyes were full of boyish cheer. "That was hilarious, Hermione!"

She gaped at him. "What?"

"You yelled at Mother and Father! Even Henrietta's never done that! Sure, she'll argue with them and stuff, but she never full out yells at them!"

"Um – thanks?" said Hermione, starting to laugh. Ives wasn't all terrible.

"You're welcome!" he said, laughing. "Sometimes our house is so depressing. You've kind of spiced it up! Maybe having a Gryffindor for a sister won't be so bad. After all, you can be like a spy! Hey! That's great!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't think so, kid. Gryffindor's are loyal, remember?"

Ives scowled. "Yeah. Whatever, I guess. But I think you should take Mother up on her offer. Come to Slytherin with us. You'll have lots of friends!"

Hermione snorted and began to walk down the path again. "Yeah, that's for sure." Ives followed her.

"Draco likes you," said Ives knowingly. He grinned.

Hermione stopped in her tracks to look at Ives. "No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does. He just like held you in his arms! What do you call that?" demanded Ives.

"Um, catching me cause I was going to fall?" said Hermione, as it if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, he like held onto you for the longest time."

"Were you spying on me, Ives?" accused Hermione.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Henrietta will hex me if I spy on her, but you won't!"

"Well, I will now! Thanks for the idea!" said Hermione, laughing.

Ives glared at her. "Don't get off topic. He does like you."

"I thought this topic was about me going to Slytherin," said Hermione thoughtfully. Ives rolled his eyes and started off back to the house. Hermione called after him, "Oh and Ives? Yeah, Draco hates me. I'm friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor. I was at the Ministry and I got his dad arrested. I punched him in the face a few years ago. I'm always insulting him. Plus, he always thought I was a Mudblood."

Ives stopped to stare at Hermione, a curious expression on his face. "Well, now you're a Blake. I guess that must cancel out all the bad things."

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved bye to Ives and continued down the path. She'd always wished she'd had a younger sibling, but now that she did... Ives was annoying.

Hermione was wandering around the neighbourhood of Hogsmeade. She'd never really seen this area before, just the part the students visited at weekends. The houses were big and grand, the obvious dwellings of old pureblood families. She was just turning a corner into a small, narrow alleyway when she heard whispers that made her stop dead in her tracks. She peered around the corner to see a group of five people standing in a closed circle.

"Yes, yes, the Dark Lord told me that himself," said a rather pudgy man, nervously wringing his hands.

"Oh, don't be stupid," hissed a woman, whose dark hood was up. Her voice was cold. "The Dark Lord is going to break his Death Eaters out of Azkaban. He told me."

"He told you?" said the first man. "Why would he tell you? Sister of Bellatrix, yes, but as the wife of Lucius, he should be shunning your family! If Lucius had gotten the prophecy –"

"Don't you blame my husband," hissed the woman, who Hermione now knew was Narcissa Malfoy.

Another woman with dark hair and hooded eyelids snorted. "Narcissa, don't be stupid. It is Lucius' fault. He should've gotten that prophecy from Potter."

"You didn't either, Bella," spat Narcissa. "You were to busy taunting Sirius and bullying that Longbottom kid from what I've heard."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed. She was about to retort, when another man spoke up.

"Let's not focus on this now. We have to figure out what the hell the Dark Lord wants Draco to do," said the man. Even though it was obvious that he was Death Eater, Hermione couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. He had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. He was tall, towering over everyone else.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Narcissa, tears starting to form in her eyes. "He wants him to –"

"Narcissa!" cried Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord told you to tell no one! What are you thinking?"

The handsome man shot a deadly look at Bellatrix. "Fine. Don't tell us. Onto something else then. Have you heard the Blake's news?"

"That their new daughter is Hermione Granger, the Mudblood friend of Harry Potter?" spat Bellatrix. "Yes, I have. I cannot believe them. In a way, the Ministry is their fault. If they'd kept Hermione with them, then Potter would've been easier to defeat."

"But just think of it," blurted out the first man, "that Granger is the smartest kid in Hogwarts supposedly. If she were to join the Dark Lord, his powers would be increased!"

"She won't," said the handsome man. "The girl is loyal to Potter. But, I've spoken with Dustin and Luella on the Dark Lord's behalf. They have a plan and –"

The third woman spoke up finally, interrupting the handsome man. She was small, but pretty with long red hair and grey eyes. She must have been at least Luella's age, but she looked younger. "Alex, shut your mouth. If Bellatrix and Narcissa shan't tell about Draco, do we need do tell them about Hermione? No. And besides, Dustin and Luella told you that in the strictest confidence. I'd hate to see you break a promise to my sister."

Hermione started. Luella had a sister? Since when?

The handsome guy, Alex, muttered, "Sorry." In the moments in which Hermione was processing all this information, the group began to disperse. Panicking as Alex and the woman turned towards her, she ran down the street and hid in a small opening of a back entrance to a house.

Her heart was pounding as she held still. Footsteps approached her hiding place and she prayed that the woman and Alex wouldn't see her. They passed her, talking in hurried tones. Hermione held her breath as they passed by, but they didn't notice her.

Breathing heavily, she waited a few more moments before running out of her hiding spot and into the street. She ran home, running harder than she ever had. Hermione had never wanted to go to Hogwarts more than she wanted to now.

She was almost there, when tears overwhelmed her and she stopped to cry. Her life was turning into one big battle and she almost wished that she had been born a Muggle.

Her knees were shaking and she needed somewhere to sit. Hermione had almost gotten home and so she stumbled up the pathway to the lush gardens that surrounded her manor. Collapsing on a stone bench, she cradled her head in her hands.

Cursing herself, Hermione pulled herself together after a few minutes. She sat on the bench for a while longer and was looking out onto the garden when she heard someone chuckle behind her.

Turning around sharply, Hermione looked straight into the face of Alex, the guy she'd seen just minutes ago. Petrified, Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hello," said Alex, eyes twinkling, "My name's Alex."

"Uh- I'm Hermione," she stuttered.

He smiled at her. Her heart fluttered for a moment until she came to her senses and frowned at him. "What are you doing in my garden?"

He laughed. "Looking for you, actually. You see, your mother is quite worried about you. My aunt and I came to visit and Luella was quite distraught, wondering where you went."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't she come looking for me, then?"

He shrugged. "I volunteered. Aunt Mariella and Luella like to gossip and I offered to come for look for you."

Hermione stared at him. What the hell was he doing? "Um, so who's Mariella?" she asked, though she had a very good idea who it was.

"She's my aunt. Yours too, I suppose, but she's my aunt through my father, rather than through your mother. Her husband was my father's brother, you see."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I guess she is. I've never met her though."

"I know. You just found out that you're a Blake, eh?"

"Yeah."

Alex paused. "You're Harry Potter's friend, right?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked, curiously. A fleeting memory of seeing someone like him in the halls floated through her mind.

"Yeah. Going into my seventh year," he said proudly.

"Congrats," said Hermione, laughing. "What house?"

"Slytherin," he said, carefully looking at her for her reaction. Hermione was careful not to give anything away.

"Oh," she said simply. He laughed, all traces of the calculating guy gone; replaced with this cheery dude.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm sure Luella will be pleased to see you whole. Well, almost whole." He gestured to the tear stains on her cheeks. Hermione blushed. He reached forward and touched her cheek softly, tracing a tear stain. Hermione's face grew very red and her heart was beating like she'd just finished a marathon.

He took his hand away and started off to the Manor. Hermione stared at him for a few minutes before following him.

**WOOT! Another chapter done! Finally, eh? Ooh, I'm so excited for the next one. I can't wait to start writing it. Review, tell me what you think of this Alex character!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought I'd clear a bit up from the last chapter. Alex and Hermione aren't blood related. But, Mariella is both Hermione and Alex's aunt. Luella and Mariella are sisters. Alex is the son of Mariella's late husband's brother. I hope that helps, but if not, feel free to let me know and I'll try and explain it better!**

Chapter Five

Hermione trailed after Alex as they walked towards the manor, her cheek tingling.

Something flickered in one of the windows of the houses and Hermione's head snapped up out of instinct to look at it. A slender white hand with red painted nails was just adjusting the curtains, but Hermione felt that the owner of that hand had been just recently looking down at the gardens.

Shivering, Hermione quickened her pace and caught up to Alex, who'd been merrily whistling to himself. A door beside the huge stone main entrances ones that Hermione had never noticed before swung open as Alex waved his wand at it.

"I never knew that door was there," said Hermione, surprised.

Alex laughed. "It's hidden, actually. You have to know that it's there for it to appear for you."

"How do you know it was there?" asked Hermione, curiously. "Have you been here before?"

He didn't answer for a moment, before nodding curtly. "Yeah. My aunt brought me here a lot to see Henrietta." He paused. "Oh and Ives, too," he added as an afterthought.

As they entered the house, through the cramped and damp area where the door opened to, Hermione cleared her throat. "You can do wandless magic?" she asked.

He looked startled for a moment, before his face smoothed over. "Yeah. I'm pretty good at it," he said, glancing at her quickly before continuing down the passageway. Hermione followed him cautiously, still wary of him after the conversation she'd overheard. She wanted Ron and Harry desperately. They'd know what to do. Well, Harry would perhaps. Ron would probably be laughing too hard about finding out about Henrietta to even have a conversation with.

When they arrived at Luella's sitting room upstairs, Hermione was already expecting to see the woman she'd seen talking with Bellatrix and Narcissa. She wasn't disappointed. Luella and the redheaded woman both glanced up from their tea cups when Alex and Hermione entered the room. Henrietta was also there, absently stirring her tea. She stared out the window, bored.

"Ah, Hermione, there you are," said Luella, placing her tea down on the end table. "Come, sit. I want you to meet my sister, Mariella Frost. Mariella, this is Hermione, my younger daughter."

Hermione muttered a quick hello before taking her seat. Alex sat down beside her. Both of them took a cup of tea that Luella offered.

Hermione took a quick sip of the tea. The warm, spicy flavour filled her insides with warmth. She took another sip of tea before looking to Mariella, feeling the woman's hard gaze on her.

Mariella smirked at Hermione, her upper lip curling with malice. "It's pleasure to meet you, Hermione. I've heard much about you." Her eyes strayed to the _Daily Prophet _that was carelessly strewn on the end table before flicking back to Hermione. "Rita Skeeter has such a marvellous column, don't you think?"

Hermione stiffened. She put her tea cup down on the saucer and sat rigid on the couch. She glared at Mariella darkly. "I suppose. I don't read the _Daily Prophet_ much," she said icily, willing Mariella to rot in hell.

Mariella's smirk widened, but she didn't say anything else. Hermione clasped her hands in her lap to stop herself from going over to hit Mariella. Alex, sitting next to her, stared darkly at his mother.

The tea was uncomfortable. Mariella's snide comments about Hermione's reputation became even more often as time wore on.

Finally, after about an hour of tea with Slytherins, Hermione stood up and excused herself, citing a headache.

She stomped off to her room and growled angrily at the thought of Mariella. Thankfully, she'd be gone tomorrow to Hogwarts and she'd be with her friends again.

She stayed in her room until a house-elf appeared and told her that her prescience was requested at dinner. When she arrived, she saw everyone, Mariella and Alex included, crowded around the dining room table.

"Ah, Hermione," said Dustin when she sat down at the only empty seat: next to Alex and Ives. "Your O.W.L. results came today, along with a note from Dumbledore. Unfortunately, we cannot read the note," he said darkly. He handed her an open envelope, along with an unopened letter. "You passed with flying colours," he said, a trace of pride smudging his tone.

Hermione should've been angry that Dustin had opened her letter without asking permission, but she felt a surge of joy. Her other parents would've congratulated her, but without any enthusiasm. They didn't understand magic. But, the Blakes did. They were _proud _of her.

Scanning the parchment quickly, Hermione saw that Dustin was right. Her marks were perfect. She smiled brightly and set down the piece of paper with her grades and picked up the note Dumbledore had sent.

_Dear Miss Blake,_

_I apologize for the late arrival of your marks. Hogwarts wasn't aware of your move to the Blake's house and mistakenly sent them to the Grangers home. But, all is well. You've received your marks and I congratulate you on passing exceptionally well. _

_Make sure you are alone when you read this letter. My charm on it prevented if from being opened by anyone but yourself and I ask you to destroy it as soon as you've read my words._

She could feel Ives and Alex both straining to read the letter over her shoulder, so she folded it back up and shoved it in her pocket.

Both Alex and Ives immediately relaxed and looked down at their plates, acting innocent, as Hermione raised her eyes to the table.

Alex and Mariella quickly exchanged a look and Alex ever so slightly shook his head. Hermione noticed the exchange, but didn't react. That would only further her conflict with Mariella.

Hermione remained silent throughout the dinner, brooding on what Dumbledore had to say. Alex and Ives tried to draw her into conversation, but she didn't want to talk with them.

Dinner droned on and on. Hermione almost fell asleep in her pudding. Finally, dinner was over and everyone dispersed.

Hermione tried to escape to her room to finish Dumbledore's letter, Alex grabbed her arm tightly before she could make it. She'd been on the stairs when Alex grabbed her and she stumbled down and fell right into his arms.

Hermione went red. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said and pushed herself out of Alex's arms. From the corner of her eye she saw Luella and Mariella, who were coming out of the dining hall, exchange a look.

Alex completely ignored Hermione's embarrassment. "Come pass the Quaffle with us," he pleaded. "Henrietta never does with me and Ives. It's no fun with just two of us."

"No, no! I'm awful at it," Hermione insisted.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You're friends with Potter, right? He probably taught you some Quidditch moves."

"Well, yeah, he tried – but I still suck at it!" Hermione whined. "Please don't make me play Quidditch."

Ives, from behind Alex and Hermione, came up and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on. Alex will teach you how to play. He's on the Slytherin team."

Hermione glanced at Alex. She recalled seeing him out on the Quidditch pitch after Harry, Fred and George had gotten into the fight with Malfoy.

Henrietta came out from the dining room, her face turned in a scowl. "Henrietta," said Ives, turning around to smile brightly at his sister, "Do you want to pass the Quaffle with me, Alex and Hermione?"

Henrietta shrugged. "I guess. Draco is always trying to get me to play anyways."

Alex turned to Hermione. "So, you playing or what?"

Hermione frowned unhappily, knowing she was outnumbered. "Fine," she said, scowling.

Henrietta ran off to tell Luella where they were going and she returned with four water bottles.

"Let's go," she said, handing the water out.

The four of them headed out to the backyard to get the spare brooms from the tool shed. They also brought two Quaffles, one so Alex could teach Hermione how to throw it while the other two passed it.

"Uh, where do we play?" asked Hermione, looking around at the small back yard.

"There's a field just around the corner," said Ives, throwing a broom to Hermione who dove for it, missed and fell onto the damp grass. Henrietta snorted.

Alex offered Hermione a hand to get up, but she ignored it, scrambling to her feet without help. He handed her the broom she'd missed. "Here," he said.

Hermione flushed and took it from him. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Sometimes, we'll go to the field up at Hogwarts when no one's around," continued Ives. "Like at spring break and sometimes during the summer," continued Ives. "Who was it that got mad at us that one time, Alex?"

"McGonagall," said Alex, rolling his eyes. "She came screaming out of the school, saying we were trespassers. Then she recognized us and apologized."

"It was lame," said Ives.

Henrietta rolled her eyes at the three of them and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It hit Hermione full on it the face. "Come on, guys. Mother said to be home before eight and it's almost six thirty as it is."

The four of them trudged off to a wide open field about twenty minutes away. As soon as Ives stepped onto the green grass, he launched himself onto the broom and up into the air. "Pass the Quaffle, Alex!" he called out.

"Go left!" cried Alex, swinging one of the large red balls into the air. Ives dove for it and missed it by centimetres. It plummeted down to the earth.

"No fair!" shouted Ives as he scooped down low to the ground to pick the Quaffle up. "Again!" He threw the Quaffle to Alex and he caught it easily. He passed it to Henrietta, who'd mounted her broom as well.

"You pass with Ives for a while. I'm going to teach Hermione some moves. "

Henrietta wiggled her eyebrows at Alex. "Which ones? Quidditch or snogging?"

Hermione choked on the water she was drinking.

"Shut it, Henrietta," said Alex casually, glancing at Hermione. He mounted his broom and rose up into the air, taking the second Quaffle with him.

"Come on, Hermione," he said. She nervously held out the broom in front of her and hesitated. "You do know how to get on a broom, right?" called Alex, patronizingly.

Hermione flushed. "Yes, of course," she said. Quickly recalling her flying lessons in first year with Madam Hooch and things that Harry and the Weasleys had taught her over the years, Hermione climbed onto the broom and unsteadily rose into the air.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she said as she rose higher and higher, way past Alex, Henrietta and Ives. She heard peals of laughter from her siblings and Alex rose up stop her from going into the stratosphere or perhaps the path of an airplane.

"Lean forward," he said, rising with Hermione.

"I'll fall off if I lean forward!" she cried, her knuckles white from holding on so tightly.

"No, you won't," he said reassuringly. "Trust me."

_Trust me_ rang in her ears. She didn't, but she had no intent of going to the moon on a broomstick, so she listened to him. Cautiously, she leaned forward slightly and immediately lowered.

"That's it," coaxed Alex. "Now, dive towards the ground."

"What!?" cried Hermione, looking at Alex horrified.

"Slowly. It's the only way to get down. Here, watch me." Alex leaned forward until he was almost vertical and dove down towards the ground. He went fast, but not as fast as Harry did when he was going for the snitch.

Hermione took a deep breath and steadied herself before following Alex. She went way faster than he had, bulleting down towards the ground at terrifying speed. She screamed and was about to crash straight into the ground when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her off the broom, seconds before it slammed into it, bouncing off and landing twenty feet away.

Alex was the one who had grabbed Hermione and as he'd been diving at top speed to reach Hermione, pulled up so that they didn't crash into the ground like Hermione's abandoned broom. Hermione wasn't even on Alex's broom; he held her tightly against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. Hermione, feeling herself slipping, wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's waist.

Slowly, Alex lowered them to the ground, Hermione's feet touching the ground first. She released her arms from around Alex, but he kept his arm tightly around her until he was on the ground too.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked, anxiously, as Henrietta and Ives ran over, shouting.

"I'm fine," said Hermione quietly, her voice oddly calm. "Thanks for saving me," she said softly, smiling at him weakly.

He smiled at her as well. "I suppose I should've taught you how to stop, first."

"Just maybe," said Hermione, laughing weakly.

Henrietta and Ives reached them, both freaking out. Ives was totally amazed by Alex's amazing rescue attempt. But, surprisingly, Henrietta was almost sobbing. She gave Hermione a tight hug and said, "It would've been awful if my newly discovered _twin _flipping died from falling off a broom!"

Hermione had never been so surprised. She hugged Henrietta back after a few minutes of hesitation.

"Wow, Alex, that was so awesome!" chattered Ives, excitedly, "You came out of nowhere and grabbed Hermione out of thin air!"

Henrietta released Hermione and shot a dark look at Ives. "You don't even care that Hermione almost died?" she asked darkly.

He ignored her and picked up his broom, going off to re-enact the event. He rose into the air, but no one was watching him. Hermione had started to shake, the shock finally setting in.

"Let's go home," said Alex, looking at Hermione with genuine concern. "We've had enough excitement for one day."

Henrietta nodded and shouted to Ives, "We're leaving, Ives! Go get the Quaffles!"

Ives shouted down a complaint, but Alex shot him a black look. He shut up quickly and went to find the two balls.

Alex went off to fetch Hermione's broom while Henrietta grabbed the water bottles.

The walk home seemed to take forever. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. When they finally did reach the Blake manor, Hermione's knees almost gave out, but Alex caught her before she fell.

Luella, who had just opened the door for them, freaked out. "What happened?" she demanded.

"We had a little accident," said Alex. "Hermione almost fell off the broom."

Luella looked concerned, but a snort from behind her echoed. Mariella emerged from the doorway, smirking.

Alex, Henrietta, Ives and Hermione all shot her dark looks, Alex's the most angry. Luella also shot a dark glare at her sister before ushering everyone in.

"I'll make everyone some hot chocolate and then off to bed," said Luella, helping Hermione to a seat in the living room. Henrietta and Ives dropped down beside her.

Mariella cleared her throat, her hand resting on her nephew's shoulder. "Alex and I have to go now, Lu, but thanks for the invite. We'll see you all again, one day." Her eyes flickered to Hermione and she smirked again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Alex quietly, looking directly at Hermione.

She said softly, "Bye," before the pair of them Apparated out of the living room.

**Oooh! Tell me what you think! Don't forget, the rest of Dumbledore's letter will be in the next chapter!**

**- DL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here! Yay! We get to Hogwarts finally! **

Chapter Six

Luella hurried them off to bed only moments after they'd finished the hot chocolate that Moonlight had brought them.

"Hogwarts, early tomorrow!" she said, hustling them to their rooms. Ives was complaining about having to take the train, or at least that's what Hermione thought was talking about. She was preoccupied by the thought of finishing Dumbledore's letter.

She slipped into her pyjamas and took the letter from her jeans pocket and unfolded it.

_The fact that you have been reacquainted with your real family, the Blakes, must be exciting for you. I hope that you are well and happy with them._

_But, there is something that I wish to discuss with you when you arrive at Hogwarts. I have known Luella and Dustin since they were involved with Voldemort in the first war and they are ruthless followers. When the Dark Lord fell from power, they claimed to be under the Imperious Curse and, while I do trust them, this time they are not under the Imperious Curse. It is my belief that Luella and Dustin will try to have you join with Voldemort, against Harry and myself. You are a brilliant witch and they know that whichever side has you will have a huge advantage. Both of their children, Henrietta and Ives, have been bred as Death Eaters from the day they were born and it is my knowledge that a cousin of theirs, Alexander Frost, though still a student at Hogwarts, has joined Lord Voldemort – _

Hermione snorted. No kidding.

_When you arrive at Hogwarts, please don't be troubled to speak with me immediately. I'll contact you later in September for a meeting. I'm sure that Mr Frost will be keeping close tabs on you for Lord Voldemort. Do not let on that you know about Mr Frost being in league with the Dark Lord. _

_Sincerely,_

_-Albus Dumbledore _

A loud knock on the door made Hermione jump. She quickly shoved the letter under her pillow, crushing it with her fist, as Luella's face peered around the door. "Go to bed, Hermione. School begins tomorrow and we have to be at the train station at ten." Her eyes flickered to Hermione's clenched hand under the pillow and they narrowed. "Goodnight," she said and closed the door.

Hermione breathed out in relief. She quickly strode over to the roaring fire and threw Dumbledore's letter into the flames. It curled and burned quickly to ashes. She climbed back into the bed and fell asleep instantly, though her mind was spinning with Dumbledore's letter.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by Henrietta shaking her. "Hurry up, Hermione. Mum wants to get to the station early."

"Okay," grumbled Hermione. She threw her covers back and stood up. It was very, very odd to see Henrietta dressed in Muggle clothes. She repressed a snicker.

"Shut up," said Henrietta. "You have to wear these rags too, Hermione." She shuddered. "It's despicable – Muggles everywhere wear these awful things?"

"I used to wear them all the time," said Hermione defensively. "I grew up with –"

Henrietta shuddered. "I know, I know. It must've been traumatizing for you."

Hermione was about to retort that she'd rather live with Muggles than Death Eaters when Luella called up, "Hurry, girls! We're leaving in ten minutes, with or without you!"

"Ten minutes!" exclaimed Henrietta, jumping. "I didn't finish my make up!" She ran out of the room.

Hermione was shaking her head at the stupidity of her sister the whole time she was dressing.

In only five minutes, Hermione was downstairs, gulping her porridge quickly. Ives and Dustin had already headed to the car and Luella was screaming up at Henrietta to hurry.

"You don't have time to eat, Henrietta," Luella said exasperatedly. "Come on. Out to the car. Your dad took the trunks out already."

A Ministry car was waiting for them outside. Hermione climbed in after her sister and mother and the car shot off, down to London.

Surprisingly, it only took 30 minutes: magic cars after all. It was ten thirty when they arrived at the station.

Ives immediately spotted his friends and shot off to join them. Henrietta disappeared onto the train already, holding tight hands with Draco Malfoy who'd appeared next to them.

Luella and Dustin went off as well to talk to Draco's mother, Narcissa, who was watching Draco with anxious expression.

Hermione was left standing alone. She was looking around, hoping to see Harry or Ron, but unfortunately, she saw Alex walking towards her.

"Oh, no," she muttered, turning around and hoping that Alex wouldn't see her.

"Hermione!" called out a familiar voice. She twirled around to see Ron and Ginny running up to her. Ron was waving, his face tanned from the summer. Ron and Ginny were standing just in front of Alex. Hermione felt a huge surge of relief.

She squealed and ran to give them a hug. "Hey, guys! I've missed you so much!"

Ron stepped awkwardly out of her arms. "Yeah, same here. Why didn't you come to the Burrow when I asked you?" he demanded. "Pig was freaking out cause you didn't even take the letter from him."

Hermione blushed. Her eyes flickered to where Alex was standing. He was frowning. She looked back to Ron. "Um – it's kind of a long story. When we find Harry, I'll tell you. Where is he, anyways?"

"He got ambushed by some fourth years," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. She pointed behind them to where Harry was standing, surrounded by a group of giggling girls. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

Hermione laughed. "Let's go rescue him," she said.

Harry saw the three of them approaching and waved away all the girls. When they didn't leave, Ron stomped over and grabbed Harry's arm, calling out, "Show's over, everyone!"

They all looked disappointed but they dispersed, giggling as they went.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully. "Hey, Hermione," he said, turning to her. "How was your summer?"

"Uh – well, it's a long story," she said. "Come on, let's find a compartment and I'll tell you."

Harry, Ginny and Ron had started up to the Hogwart's Express and Hermione was following them when someone called her name.

"Hermione!" called Luella. Hermione turned to see her waving at her. "Come here for a moment, darling."

Hermione was aware of Ginny, Ron and Harry all gaping at her. "Uh – okay. One sec." Hermione turned to her friends. "I'll be right back," she promised to their bewildered faces.

When Hermione had joined Luella and Dustin, Luella said, "Narcissa, I want you to meet my youngest daughter, Hermione. Hermione, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

Narcissa Malfoy was a blonde, mean looking woman. "Hello, Hermione," she said. "It's nice to meet you." The way she said made it sound like it wasn't a nice thing at all.

"Err – hello," said Hermione.

Luella said, "I was just telling Narcissa how you're one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts, Hermione."

"Yes," said Narcissa, her cold eyes glinting. "I remember Draco complaining about a Mudblood who was much smarter than he was."

Hermione was shocked that Narcissa would use the word 'Mudblood' in a normal way and she felt her mouth fall open a little bit in shock.

Narcissa continued, "But, seeing as Hermione here is a pureblood, I was thinking –" her cold eyes locked on Hermione – "that you could help him out with something, Hermione."

Hermione started. "What?" she said stupidly.

"I want you to help him with something very important," repeated Narcissa, as if it wasn't an option.

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Dustin.

"Uh –" At that moment, the train whistle rang out and Hermione said hurriedly, "Well, I better be off, so I'll see you all later!"

"But –"

"Bye!" called Hermione. "See you at Christmas!"

Hermione ran up to the train and towards the compartment where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting.

"Just a moment, please, Hermione," said a cold voice. Narcissa had grabbed Hermione's arm from behind and had twirled her to face her. "Draco is stubborn and he's refused help, but if he does need help, you _will_ help him."

"What makes you think that?" snapped Hermione.

Narcissa didn't answer and someone grabbed Hermione's other arm. "Come on, Hermione," said Harry, glaring at Narcissa. "The train's leaving."

"Okay," agreed Hermione. She wrenched her arm away from Narcissa and then climbed up to join Harry. The train started to move and the Blakes and Mrs Malfoy Disapparted.

Once it had rounded the corner, Harry, Ron and Ginny all burst out, "What the hell is going on?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Okay – um, I'm not sure how to explain it all."

"Let's start with that Blake woman calling you 'darling'," said Ron. "What's up with that?"

"Um – well, so you know how my parents are Muggles?"

"Yeah," they said slowly.

"Well – um ... they weren't my parents. Luella and Dustin Blake are."

"What!" exclaimed Harry, Ron and Ginny. "They're your parents?"

"Unfortunately," said Hermione glumly.

There was an awkward silence but then Ron burst out laughing. "Good one, Hermione. I actually believed you!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "Err – Ron, I don't think that Hermione would make this up," said Harry.

Ginny stood up. "This is weird." She shook her head is if to clear it. "Well – I'm going to see Dean – I'll see you all later."

Harry scowled at Ginny but Ron was gaping at Hermione. "You're serious? You are actually their kid?"

"Yeah."

Ron leaned back and whistled. "That's not cool."

"Well – why did you grow up with the Grangers then?" demanded Harry.

"I don't really know," admitted Hermione. "Something to do with them not wanting twins or something. I don't get it." She shrugged.

Ron and Harry didn't say anything for a moment but then Harry said, "Well – that means your sister is in Slytherin, right? Henrietta Blake?"

Hermione nodded. Ron muttered a swear word under his breath and Hermione said, "She's not _that _bad, Ron. In fact – I was playing Quidditch – "

"You were playing Quidditch?" said the boys incredulously.

Hermione sighed. "Yes. Anyways, I was on the broom and I kinda fell off –" They both snickered – "Shut up. Anyways, Alex –"

"Alex?" said Harry quizzically. "Alex who?"

"Oh, Alex Frost. He's my cousin," explained Hermione.

"Isn't he on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" asked Ron. "He scored on me a lot last year," he added glumly.

"Yeah, he's on the team. Anyways, we were playing and I fell off and so Alex saved me and then Henrietta freaked out."

"Probably because she thought you were going to fall on her," said Ron matter-of-factly.

Hermione scowled. "That's not why – oh never mind." She stood up suddenly. "Ron – we've got to go to the Prefect's compartment! I totally forgot!"

Ron sighed. "No, I don't want to go. We have more important things to do – like talk about you being a Blake."

"Agreed," said Harry quickly.

Hermione tottered on her feet. "Okay – fine. But if anyone asks, it was your idea!"

Ron shrugged. "You'd blame me even if it wasn't."

"Shut up, Ron. Hermione, go on," said Harry.

"All right. Okay, so did I tell you that the Blakes are Death Eaters?"

"No," began Ron but Harry said, "Yeah, I knew. They were at the graveyard when Voldemort –" Ron flinched –"came back and at the Ministry last year."

"Oh, really?" said Hermione, surprised. "I didn't see them there."

Harry waved that off. "Let's not talk about that. Anyways – so what does them having to be Death Eaters to with you?"

"They want me to join Voldemort," said Hermione.

Ron snorted. "Fat chance with that."

Harry was looking concerned though. "They do? Why?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Cause I'm smart, probably. Or becase I'm friends with you, Harry. If they think that I'd _ever _betray you two –" she said shrilly.

"I know you wouldn't, Hermione," said Harry quickly.

She smiled. "Thanks."

There was another moment of silence then Harry said, "Listen, Hermione, when Ron and I were at Diagon Alley, we followed Malfoy to Knockturn Alley and he was asking one of the shopkeepers there all sorts of odd questions about something that he needed to fix. He said he couldn't bring it in to the store for Borgin to fix it and that he needed instructions how to do it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron interrupted her. "Harry hasn't stopped going on about it, Hermione."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'll admit that it's fishy, but I don't think it's that strange. He's a Malfoy isn't he? He probably broke something that if the Ministry found out about, he'd be in trouble."

Harry looked like he thought this was very doubtful but he said, "Fine. But – could you do me a favour?"

"I'm not going to go _ask _Malfoy just cause he's dating my sister," said Hermione irritably.

"No – not that. I was wondering – I'm going to spy on Malfoy cause he'll probably tell Blake – err Henrietta – about what he was doing in Knockturn Alley and if I'm there, then I'll know."

"Um – how will you spy on him?" asked Ron.

"My Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione. "Can you pretend that you have to talk to your sister? When she opens the door – I'll slip in."

Hermione sighed. "Fine," she said. "When do you want to go?"

"Now?" asked Harry. "That way I'll have time to get out of there when we reach Hogwarts."

"Wait – you're actually going to do this?" said Ron. "That's stupid, Harry. What if Malfoy or someone sees you?"

"They won't," said Harry stubbornly. "I'll have my Cloak."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Let's get it over with, Harry. I'll be right back, Ron," said Hermione.

The pair of them rose. Harry fished in his trunk for the Cloak and when he found it, he and Hermione left Ron in the compartment, shaking his head at the pair of them. Harry pulled the Cloak over him as he left, making it seem as if Hermione was alone.

"Oy!" Ron shouted from behind them. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Study!" called Hermione.

Ron said something very mean about studying but Hermione and Harry had already shut the compartment on him.

"Okay, Hermione," whispered Harry, "what are you going to say to Henrietta?"

She shrugged. "I'll ask her if she accidently took my copy of _Hogwarts; A History_."

Harry suppressed a snicker; seeing Henrietta Blake reading a book was very unlikely.

They located the compartment where Hermione saw the sixth year Slytherins sitting. "In here," she whispered. Bracing herself, Hermione knocked on the door.

They all looked at her and burst into laughter, all except Henrietta and Draco. Henrietta scowled darkly at Hermione before standing up and coming to open the door. Hermione felt Harry slip past her and into the compartment.

"What?" Henrietta hissed. She put her hands on her hips, almost hitting the Invisibility Cloak.

"Did you take my copy of _Hogwarts; A History_?" she asked, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"No, I didn't take your stupid book," said Henrietta. She shut the compartment door in Hermione's face, to the laughter of the Slytherins.

Hermione flushed as she turned away and headed back to her compartment.

She had almost reached it when a dark haired boy blocked her path and she stumbled straight into him. It was Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, guys! I'm really sorry; I just had no inspiration for this chapter.  
**

Chapter Seven

Hermione's face reddened as she collided straight with Alex. She frantically pushed herself away from him, but only ended up backing straight into a glass compartment door. It shook violently and the passengers in that carriage looked up in alarm.

Alex was watching Hermione with an amused expression. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, sorry for knocking into you," and tried to get away from him and back to her compartment, but he swiftly blocked her path.

Hermione looked up at him, annoyance flashing on her face. "Um – excuse me."

He didn't move. "I want to talk to you, Hermione," he said.

Hermione was startled. "Uh ... what about?" she asked.

He frowned; he looked as if he didn't know how to start. "Okay, listen – I"

"Hermione?" called out a voice. "What are you doing, standing in the hallway?" Ron had slid open their compartment door and was standing in, staring at Hermione and Alex.

Alex almost snarled. His eyes flickered to Ron, with unmasked loathing. "Do you mind, Weasley?" he said through gritted teeth.

Ron flushed, but didn't move. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, staring daggers at Alex.

Hermione looked from Alex and Ron. All of her embarrassment at running into Alex evaporated as soon as he was rude to Ron. She shot him a very dirty look, sighed and said, "Just a moment, Ron. I'll be right there."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione, but turned on his heel and slid the door shut hard behind him, the glass rattling violently.

Alex watched him go, his lip curling. "You're friends with that blood traitor?" he asked.

Hermione stiffened. "Yes, I am," she said, coldly. "Now, if you'll please excuse me –"

Alex reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm. "No, wait – listen, I wanted to ask you – you know the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"Uh...yeah. What about it?" she asked, suspicious.

"I think that you and I should go together," he said, but quickly added as Hermione's eyes widened, "with Henrietta and Ives, of course." At the look on Hermione's face, he hurriedly added, once more, "Since we haven't gotten to know you yet, that it would be fun if all of us spent some time together. What do you think?"

Hermione thought that spending time with her brother, sister and Alex was a horrible idea, but she just smiled and said that'd that sounded like a lot of fun.

Alex grinned. "Okay, great. I'll tell Ives later – will you tell Henrietta?"

"Sure," said Hermione, dreading the prospect of talking to her sister. "Okay, I've got to go. Bye."

She turned on her heel and opened the compartment door and hit Ron squarely in the face. He howled in pain.

"Ouch!" he yelped, clutching his nose. "Hermione!"

Hermione gasped. "Ron! What were you doing on the floor?" He'd been crouching down behind the glass part of the door, eavesdropping.

Ron didn't answer, but his face got redder and he angrily got off the floor, still covering his nose.

Hermione stared accusingly at Ron. "Were you eavesdropping, Ronald?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "You know that's rude, don't you?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," muttered Ron. "I ... dropped something and I was getting it when you came in."

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah? What was your mysterious thing that you dropped? Hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at Ron.

Ron took his hand away from his nose and looked guiltily at Hermione. "I, uh, lost it."

She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the seat opposite Ron. She looked at her watch and then abruptly said, "Harry's been gone for a long time – I think we should go see if he's okay."

Ron shook his head. "No, he'll be fine. Harry can take care of Malfoy, Hermione. And if we go there and get him, he'll never shut up about how he didn't discover what Malfoy was doing in Knockturn Alley."

Hermione sighed. "I guess."

* * *

Hours had passed, it seemed, since Hermione had returned from getting Harry into the Slytherins compartment and both her and Ron were getting worried. But, as Ginny, Neville and Luna had joined them, they kept their worries to themselves.

"Where's Harry?" all of them had asked the moment they entered the compartment. Ron had opened his mouth to explain, but Hermione had stomped on his foot – they didn't know if Harry wanted people to know what he was doing.

They played a few games of exploding snap, and the sky outside had darkened to a deep black and the Hogwarts Express was coming to a stop at Hogsmeade Station before Ginny spoke up. "Hermione – I was talking to Fred and George a few days ago and they said you had something to tell us all."

Hermione internally cursed the Weasley twins. She had been planning to tell Ginny about her family, but she was a bit too trustworthy with Neville and Luna. After all, Luna _was _a bit odd and Neville had a habit of writing things down he forgot.

"I'll tell you guys later," she promised. "In the Common Room."

Luna looked a bit put out, but she didn't say anything. The four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw headed out of the train, and in all of the confusion that usually went along with disembarking, Hermione and Ron didn't even think to look for Harry.

It was only when Hermione and Ron arrived in the Entrance Hall that they panicked. "We can't very well go looking for him, can we?" muttered Ron. "He's probably already in the hall."

Hermione sincerely hoped so, but when they entered the Great Hall and sat down, Harry was nowhere in sight.

"We should've gone to get him," Hermione hissed at Ron. "What if the Slytherins found him, hiding in their compartment?"

Hermione turned around to look at the Slytherin table, and her eyes locked with Draco Malfoy's. He smirked at her, knowingly, and looked away.

"Malfoy knows something," said Hermione flatly. "I knew we should've gone to get Harry!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the Sorting Hat opened its mouth wide and began to sing, welcoming the new students to their first year at school.

Hermione and Ron clapped politely for the hat once it had finished and tried to resume their conversation, but Professor McGonagall had stood and started to call out names of students and shot a very angry glare in their direction when Ron started to speak.

"She can hear like a bat," muttered Ron darkly, rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him after McGonagall's look.

After the students had been all sorted, Dumbledore stood to deliver a speech. "Welcome everyone, to another magical year at Hogwarts! I extend my warm welcome to our new students and our returning ones. I have much more to say, but perhaps it is better left for when we are fully fed." He waved his good hand and the tables were suddenly full of all types of food.

Ron rubbed his hands together, smiling greedily. "Finally."

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall swung open and a very angry looking Harry came storming down to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Blimey!" said Ron, as Harry wedged himself in between Ron and Hermione. "Where'd you come from – Harry! What the hell happened to your face?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Harry, reaching for as spoon to look at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. She reached down to her sock, where she often kept her wand when her bag was elsewhere and whipped it out. "_Tergeo!_" She drained off the dried blood slowly and soon it was all clear.

He reached a hand up to his face and smiled grimly. "Thanks. How's my nose looking?"

"Fine," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Oh, Harry, what happened to you? You just disappeared after I let you in the –"

"Later, Hermione," snapped Harry. "I'll tell you later." His emerald eyes flickered to the left of Ron where Ginny, Neville and Seamus had not so slyly leaned closer to hear his and Hermione's conversation.

Ron nodded, and resumed eating. Hermione didn't look happy, but she stayed silent as Harry grabbed a chicken leg. Just as he did, the plates disappeared and were replaced with pudding.

"You missed the Sorting," said Hermione.

"Oh?" said Harry. "Did it say anything interesting about –"

Hermione shook her head hurriedly. "Not about the Dark Lord yet, but you know how he saves that for the end anyways. It was mostly the same; uniting with our enemies ... Harry?"

Harry, who'd been about to take a bite from his chicken, had stopped to stare at Hermione. "What did you call Voldemort?"

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

Ron turned to look at Harry. "What are you on about, mate? She probably called him You-Know-Who just like every other sane person –"

"No, you said something else," said Harry, giving Hermione a very odd look. He lowered his voice, so people couldn't hear him. "You called him the Dark Lord. I've ever only heard Death Eaters call Voldemort that."

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I did?" she whispered. "I don't know why –" Suddenly her eyes lit up with understand. "It must be because of where I live now – you know, with the Blakes. They're Death Eaters, so I probably picked it up from them."

Harry frowned. "I never had time to think about you staying with the Death Eaters, but I don't like it."

"Why?" asked Ron, through a mouthful of cake.

Harry shook his head. "It's not safe for Hermione, Ron. Voldemort knows that Hermione is my friend and now that she's with a house full of Death Eaters, it'll be easy to get to her!"

"Harry," said Hermione, sounding annoyed, "I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I know that," argued Harry. "I just –"

Suddenly the Great Hall became very quiet and Harry stopped talking, looking around for the source of the sudden silence.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school. He spread his arms wide again, but this time his sleeve fell away from his arm, revealing a shrivelled and black hand.

At once, murmurs spread through the Great Hall. Hermione gasped. "Look at his hand!"

"What?" repeated Ron, who hadn't been paying attention. He looked up and swore. "What the hell do you think happened to him?"

"I dunno," said Harry, "But it was like that when I saw him in the summer."

Hermione shot Harry a look. "You saw him in the summer? Why?"

For a second, Harry looked confused. "Oh, that's right; I didn't get to tell you. Dumbledore came to get me; he wanted my help in convincing an old friend to become the new Defence teacher."

"He wanted your help?" asked Hermione. "Couldn't he do it himself?"

"It's probably because Harry's the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and all that," said Ron. "At least, that's what I thought."

Hermione turned on Ron. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Well," said Ron, turning a bit red, "You didn't ask."

"Oh, so I have to ask if Dumbledore visited Harry in the summer?" hissed Hermione. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle Ron.

"Shut up, you two," said Harry.

Dumbledore had cleared his throat. A brief flash of confusion had flitted across his face as to why his students were muttering, but he quickly figured out what everyone was talking about. He shook his sleeve down over his hand, covering it. "Nothing to worry about ... now ...Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind everyone of a few rules: no magic in between classes or in the corridors, curfew is to be obeyed and the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

"Heard that before," muttered Ron. "'Follow the spiders'... honestly."

"Shush!" hissed Hermione, as Harry snickered.

Dumbledore paused for a second to cough. Then he continued, "Mr Filch has also let me know that anyone found in the possession of any item bought from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will have it confiscated and receive detention."

Hermione looked down the table to where Fred had just whispered, "It makes me proud to think that old Filch is afraid of our toys, eh, George?"

As several Gryffindors snickered, Dumbledore kept talking. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you to Professor Horace Slughorn, who has graciously agreed to be our new Potions Master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions?_"

The word spread through the hall like fire. "Potions?" said Hermione and Ron together, turning to a dumbfounded Harry. "I thought you said –"

"And meanwhile Professor Snape," said Dumbledore, raising his voice to be heard over the mutterings, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Before Hermione could even process that, Harry had said, loudly, "No!" He turned to Ron and Hermione, looking furious. "How could Dumbledore do that? He knows Snape is evil – _he_ doesn't even trust him!"

Hermione ignored that comment and said, "You said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence!"

"I thought he was!"

Suddenly Dumbledore turned sombre. "As I am sure you are already know, Lord Voldemort and his followers have returned and are gaining strength."

Hermione couldn't help it, so shot a look to the Slytherin table. Alex was sitting with a few other seventh years, looking incredibly bored. Henrietta was a few seats away, muttering to Pansy beside her. Hermione looked away.

"I cannot stress enough the danger we are all in, but I am happy to say that Hogwarts is, and will be, safe. Our wards were strengthened over the summer, and we are protected in new ways, but still carelessness of any student or any member of the staff could lead to unfortunate consequences for us all. I urge you all to be vigilant and obey all safety rules that your teachers tell you, no matter how irksome you find them. If you notice anything suspicious, in or out of the castle, I ask you to report it to a member of the staff."

He looked over the student body with blue eyes, and then smiled. "Now, your warm beds await and I know your top priority is to be well rested for tomorrow's lessons. Off to bed! Pip pip!"

Hermione immediately hurried away to find the first years, leaving Ron dawdling behind. "This way," she called, once she'd located the scared looking eleven year olds. They immediately flocked to her and stuck close as she led them through the castle, up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Ron and Harry finally stumbled in, with a few lost first years, Hermione had already explained the rules and where the dorms were and then sent her first years off to bed.

She watched Ron carelessly explain where everything was and then sighed loudly when he was finished.

"You could try harder, Ron," she said. "To be a prefect, I mean. After all, Dumbledore did choose you."

Ron just shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

"But, Harry!" said Hermione indignantly. "You have to explain to me what happened in the Slytherin compartment!"

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay, Hermione? I'm pretty tired."

"Getting your nose broken does that to you," said Ron lowly.

"You got your nose broken?" Hermione half shrieked. "By who?"

"Your brother in law," said Ron. At both Hermione and Harry's blank look, Ron sighed and said, "You know ... Malfoy. Hermione's sister is dating him ... oh never mind."

Hermione and Harry exchanged exasperated looks, but then Hermione's turned annoyed. "He broke your nose? Now, you _have to_ tell me everything."

"Okay," said Harry, putting his hands up in surrender. "I was hiding, right, and I heard Malfoy boasting about this new mission that Voldemort had given him. Ron doesn't think it's serious, but I think he's wrong."

Hermione waved that away. "We can worry about that later – I can always interrogate my sister. Tell me how he broke your nose."

"Well, the Slytherins all left the compartment, but at one point I'd slipped and my sneaker was visible for a second. Malfoy saw it and after they all left, he cursed me so I couldn't move and then he stepped on my face," he said, rather lamely.

Hermione didn't laugh. "That's horrible. Is that why you were late?"

"Yeah. Tonks came and she healed my nose. Then she took me to the castle and I saw Snape –"

"Snape?"

"Yeah. He threatened to expel me, but that's nothing new. He did take seventy points away from Gryffindor–"

Ron whistled. "You didn't tell me that," he said.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. I should've expected it."

Hermione cleared her throat impatiently. "And then?"

"He just sent me into the Great Hall," said Harry. "And then I saw you two. End of story. Can I go to sleep now?"

* * *

When Hermione entered her dorm, it was just her. The other girls she roomed with weren't upstairs yet.

She changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth and then went to her bed. Sitting on the pillow, was a letter addressed to Hermione Blake.


End file.
